¡No más alcohol para Raivis!
by Teal Tea
Summary: Un extraño grupo de amigos salen a beber, pero algo aún más extraño que ese grupo pasa: ¡Raivis ha caído borracho primero! El miedo comenzó a invadir a todos. El letón borracho es peor que Francis. -Random stuff con mucha estupidez y modismos posiblemente mal usados-.


_Estoy devuelta más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, y con una idiotez random que ni yo sé de dónde he sacado. En fin, lamento si hay algunos errores en el escrito, son las dos de la mañana y mi cerebro acabó apagando totalmente mi razonamiento._

 _En fin._

 _Dedicado al grupo de WhatsApp de Legión Hetaliana. Las amo y recuerden que no pueden alejar a mi Letonia de sus potos. :')_

 _Uso de los OC's de Uruguay, Chile, Argentina y Alaska._

 _Únicas parejas establecidas y menciones de parejas establecidas: RusLat (En realidad, LatRus), GerIta, Spamano, AmeBel. (Chicas del grupo, las sigo odiando por hacer que me gustara esta pareja)._

 _Insinuación de: ArgChi, ItaGer, Bad Touch Trio x Romano._

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Hetalia no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, todos los créditos a Himaruya Hidekaz, bla, bla, bla. ¿Es necesario esto? Es obvio que si Hetalia fuera mío Rusia y Letonia tendrían su maldito harén personal y compartido._**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **¡No más alcohol para Raivis!**

El miedo se reflejaba en la mirada de todos, quienes veían al chico más bajo presente con terror absoluto. ¿Cómo había podido ser posible que Raivis, uno de los bebedores de aquel extraño e irregular grupo de amigos, haya caído borracho primero? ¡No era lógico! ¡Incluso Iván estaba asustado! ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso era un indicio de que el fin del mundo estaba relativamente cerca?

Obviamente, eso no era normal para nada. El letón siempre era de los últimos en caer rendido, junto a su novio Iván, así que era algo obvio y comprensible que todos tuvieran miedo. Ni siquiera Sebastián estaba borracho aún, a pesar de que el uruguayo era el más débil con el alcohol en ese extraño grupo.

El alaskeño únicamente se reía, dado que la personalidad del pequeño rubio cuando estaba borracho era demasiado graciosa y tentadora. Se arrepentía de no haberlo visto de ese modo antes. Consecuencias de caer borracho justo después que el chileno.

— ¡Sean uno conmigo todos ustedes, weones!

— Tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con Manuel, Raivis.

— ¡Pero Iván~! —Sí, el letón se encontraba haciéndole un puchero a su ruso, quien obviamente no podía resistirse a la dulce carita de su pequeño—, apuesto a que Manuel la tiene grande.

Va a correr sangre.

— ¿Puedes explicarme eso, Manuel?

— ¡A ver, a mí no me metan en sus problemas! ¡No es wea mía si el enano este aquí anda calenturiento!

— Vamos Manu, no te enerves tanto~ —El argentino intentó acercarse a su pseudo novio, siendo recibido por un golpe por parte del ahora enojado chileno—.

— ¡Y una mierda weón! ¡No acepto unirme con ustedes para que me traten así!

— No empieces a actuar como Arthur, boludo.

— Tú cállate, Martín.

— Cómo me encanta ver sus peleas.

— Vo' cállate, pseudo americano.

— Les voy a tocar el poto a todos, manada de maricones —Y Raivis seguía con sus incoherencias dignas de borracho—.

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —Increíblemente, Iván estaba al borde del llanto gracias a la personalidad de su novio—.

Sebastián solamente estaba jugando con su 3DS, se había aburrido de presenciar el drama provocado por su alcohólico grupo de amigos.

Media hora después, y con un letón más borracho que la chucha porque había bebido más a pesar de que el ruso le dijo que no, los acosos sexuales continuaban. Todos apostaban que sus regiones vitales habían sido toqueteadas más de veinte veces, y a pesar de que el más alto presente había intentado llevarse a su pareja del bar los lloriqueos de éste terminaban derrumbándolo y dejándole quedarse, para mal de sus celos y sanidad mental. Todos habían dejado de beber por miedo a terminar como el enano del grupo.

Hayden sólo grababa todo para editarlo junto a su hermano Alfred y después subirlo a Youtube.

— ¡Hey, Feli, Lovi! —Raivis llamó a los hermanos italianos, quienes recién habían entrado al bar, a sentarse en su mesa. Ellos accedieron, aunque el italiano sureño lo hizo a regañadientes y gracias a las súplicas de su hermano menor—.

¿Qué se encontraron al sentarse? Con las manos de un ebrio letón apoyadas en sus traseros y una enorme aura oscura proveniente del ruso.

— ¡¿A ti qué mierda te pasa, cazzo?!

— ¡Ve~! ¿Qué te pasa, Raivis?

— Sí, ¿Qué te pasa, Raivis? —El pobre Iván ya no podía con los celos—.

— ¡Hoy es un día para celebrar, para celebrar! ¡Hagamos una orgía como parte de la celebración!

— ¡Me uno! —El alaskeño claramente lo decía para joder al ruso, pero eso probablemente le costaría un par de dientes—.

— Che, boludo, yo me llevo a Manu ya. El aura pervertida que emana tu novio podría hacerle mal —El argentino se dirigió al ruso, recibiendo un «¡Jódete!» como respuesta del chileno y un asentimiento por parte del albino. Iván en el fondo deseaba que el argentino terminara con el ano roto—.

— ¡Iván! —Y, aunque el ruso no se había dado cuenta, el letón había estado hablando con el italiano norteño, quien le había sugerido hacerle alguna cosa linda al más alto para contentarlo. El letón y el italiano lo habían malentendido, provocando una exclamación por parte del rubio y que el italiano sureño comenzara a maldecir en todos los insultos que conocía a cierto «bastardo patatas»—. ¡Iván, acompáñame al baño, por favor!

Aunque la petición había extrañado al aludido, terminó accediendo. Cuando esos dos se retiraron, los cuatro restantes en la mesa se miraron en un cómplice silencio.

Lovino tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡¿Cuánto a que le hace una mamada?! —Hayden saltó primero, poniendo estruendosamente veinte dólares sobre la mesa—.

— Pongo diez —El uruguayo en ningún momento separó la vista de su 3DS. Estaba haciendo su mejor récord con su amada Jill en el Resident Evil: The Mercenaries, después de todo—.

— Ve~ ¡Pongo treinta y cinco! Pero si tienen sexo en el baño me tienen que dar diez cada uno.

Lovino había acertado en su mal presentimiento. Su hermano ya no tenía inocencia alguna. Lloró internamente.

— Tch, ya qué… Pongo cinco, maldición.

— ¿Tan poco, fratello? ¿Estás ahorrando para comprarle algo a Toño?

— ¡Claro que no, maldición! Es sólo que no pienso gastar mi dinero en una apuesta tan estúpida como esta.

Cinco minutos después, y tras un pesado silencio, el alaskeño habló.

— Sebas, ve a revisar qué hacen.

— ¿Y por qué me voy a ir al pedo a espiarlos? Es obvio que se la está mamando, no jodas.

— ¡Qué vayas, pendejo!

A regañadientes, el uruguayo aceptó, guardando recelosamente su preciada consola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Medio minuto después volvió, con una cara de trauma que ni él se la soportaba.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sebas?

— Démosle los diez a Feli…

— ¡¿Lo están haciendo?!

— Lo traumatizante aquí es… que Iván es el pasivo y probablemente lo ha sido todo este tiempo.

Silencio. Caras de trauma. Diez segundos de racionamiento. Pérdida total de la mente asegurada.

— ¡¿Iván es el pasivo?! —Los tres restantes de la mesa no podían creerse aquello, pero quien más lo lamentaba era Hayden. Había perdido una apuesta con su hermano y la novia de éste, cosa que lamentaría el resto de la vida—.

—… Natalia no va a tener compasión con mi cuerpo…

— ¡A Lud le tocará ser el pasivo! —Y Feliciano estaba extrañamente feliz. Bueno, no tan extrañamente, había hecho una apuesta con su amado alemán y era momento de que la cumpliera—.

—… Mierda.

El italiano mayor lamentaba profundamente el día en que hizo la condenada apuesta con el español, el francés y el otro bastardo alemán. Lo lamentaba. Su culo lo lamentaba también.  
Tendrá que comprar más botellas de lubricante.

Un alaskeño y un italiano maldecían al letón. El otro italiano lo agradecía mentalmente.

E Iván era el que salía ganando, amaba los masajes en la espalda de su adorado rubio.


End file.
